


Good morning, darling

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Implied Relationships, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: In one way or another, she would know that she would have a good day if it started with that brown hair next to her.





	Good morning, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Sleep.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Mystic Messenger's name is under the full ownership of Cheritz. History made of fan for fans, and I do not have any lucrative merit.

* * *

Grace could not help but snarl in exasperation as she stretched her body lightly, the sun's rays pointing directly at her face and the sheet covering her body cinched from her chest. However, the warmest touch she could feel and thank, so that the discomfort quickly dissipated was that of the girl who slept beside her, breathing calmly and warmly in her long untidy blond hair; her small hands encircling her waist and pulling her close.

She was really exhausted, and she couldn't blame her. When she stopped working as Jumin's assistant to start her own business, they knew it wouldn't be easy. Sure, they had each other, but it wasn't enough. It was something small, of course, and they had no intention of expanding it, but that didn't give it any less reason not to be resorted to. After all, the coffee shops didn't go unnoticed, much less when the chestnut confectionery skills were remarkable. And the day before had been really busy.

But despite all those adversities, she knew they would be worth it if they making she waking up next to her assuring a good day, and she knew that Jaehee also thought about it every morning that she woke up clutching her waist even more and muttering something not very understandable that caused her a smile, later planting a chaste kiss on her chin. Like that morning.

 


End file.
